1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouthwash bottle, and more particularly to a mouthwash bottle with a pump, a toothbrush holder and an insertable cup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many mouthwash bottles are currently available. Generally, these mouthwash bottles have caps that cover the bottle openings but can also be turned over and used as a cup. For example, a user can take the cap off the mouthwash bottle, turn it over, and then pour the mouthwash into the cap for use in his/her mouth. Once the mouthwash is used, the user generally washes out the cap with water and then places it back on the bottle. In some instances, the user's germs and/or the water can drip into the mouthwash, thus contaminating or diluting all of the mouthwash in the bottle. Accordingly, there is a need for a mouthwash bottle that is easy to use, clean and mess-free, and allows for proper and multiple uses.